The present invention relates to an assembly for a wiring substrate and, more particularly, to a sealing structure of such an assembly and a wiring connection between the assembly and an external circuit.
It has been difficult to make the conventional assembly for a wiring substrate thin. Such an assembly is typically comprised of a coating of synthetic resin over a device such as an IC disposed on a substrate so that the sum of the thicknesses of these elements defined a total thickness of the assembly. Even if each of these thicknesses was made as small as possible, it could not be expected to make a remarkably thin assembly.
Therefore, it is desired that the assembly for the wiring substrate be made remarkably thin.